New roads ahead
by PJane Doe
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have finally managed to get their feelings for each other out in the open. But what exactly does that mean? What does this life look like? Where are they headed? Only suggestions to what moments we might see in season 7 (yesss) nonetheless you are very welcome to use them as inspiration Bruno :-) (sorry for any mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

These are just some ideas i had and wanted to get out. I hope you like them and let me know if you'd like me to continue.

Tell me if you find any mistakes =)

This is my first fanfiction so I am quite excited and am looking forward to the next ones!

1

* * *

Lisbon entered the busy bar and looked around. It didn't take her long to find the reddish head of hair sitting close to a window in the left corner. Walking up to Kim Lisbon thought she looked kind of forlorn. Fischer always had a special atmosphere around her that seemed to discourage most people from talking to her. Smiling Lisbon thought about her friend being even worse in small talk than she was herself.

The women greeted each other and talked about their latest perturbing case, while Lisbon ordered a beer. The last week they had worked hard to find the killer of a young college student and only a few hours ago Jane had finally given them a clue which enabled the team to track down a psychotic stepfather.

Suddenly Lisbon's phone rang. She excused herself and took the call.

"Hey Boss!" Van Pelt still had not managed to get rid of old habits, "Wayne and me are on our way to Austin because of a special case. I am calling because I hoped we could see each other tomorrow night, Cho and Jane included!"

Lisbon told Grace the address of one of her favourite restaurants and they agreed on meeting there at 7 p.m. the following night.

After Lisbon hung up she pondered whether tomorrow was such a good idea. With the recent change in the relationship of her and Jane it was surely going to be a bit awkward.

Fischer recognised Lisbon's worry and said: "You thinking about how you are going to act around Jane tomorrow?"

Lisbon nodded but then grinned: "Well, I rather worry about how he is going to act around me."

Fischer laughed. "Jesus, that man is so unpredictable. How can you stand being around him 24/7. I feel frightened even thinking about spending a few minutes in the car with him!"

Lisbon giggled: "To be honest, I don't really know why or how he has charmed his way into my heart. look at me I have become all romantic and giddy. That's so not me! But what can I say, he does the annoying things… the conning and holding out on important information...but that's only the case at work. At home he uses the same methods but usually to surprise me, I mean positively. You see, last week I was all mad at him because of that trick he pulled at the widow's house, you remember?"

Fischer nodded.

"To make it up to me, he managed to get me to my favourite place in town even though I have never told him about it. Plus, he is a hopeless romantic and very charming. That's good for my ego!"

Fischer smiled: "That's cute. However, doesn't it bother you that he can practically read you like an open book?"

"It does. Not always but let's say, waaay too often!"

Driving up the driveway Lisbon looked for the light in her living room. Even though they spent the evening apart, Jane usually stayed at her place. If she comes to think about it, she couldn't remember the last time he retreated to his trailer for some privacy. In the first weeks he did that from time to time but lately they practically lived together. Jane had even moved some of his few things to the apartment.

Nonetheless she couldn't make out any lights in the house.

Glancing at her phone she walked up to the door and unlocked it. Jane hadn't left any messages. Usually he would make her go crazy with confusing and bold texts all night long, if she happened to be out with a friend.

She switched the bright lights on. After blinking a few times to get accustomed to the luminance she spotted Jane lying on her couch, fast asleep. One of his boring animal documentaries was on but he seemed to have fallen asleep quite some time ago. He hair was ruffled adorably and he breathed calm and steady. Carefully she tiptoed around the little coffee table and sat down on the edge of the comfortable couch. She swept a blonde curl back and leant forward to drop a light kiss on his lips.

"Jane?" she mumbled.

Still asleep he pulled one arm around her and drew her a little closer. When she touched his neck with her cold hand he gasped and opened his sea green eyes in an instant.

"You evil woman!" He looked taken aback, it wasn't often that she surprised him after all.

She grinned and bent down to kiss him. Slowly the kiss turned more eager, passionate. Jane explored her mouth thoroughly which made her sigh softly against his lips. Jane pushed himself up a little so that she could comb her fingers through his curls.

Jane used his nimble hands to shift Lisbon onto his lap in one simple movement. Because of the proximity he could smell the smoke and the alcohol that still clung to her from the bar.

Since Lisbon was busy opening the buttons of his plain white shirt, he whispered into her hair: "How was your girl's night out? Had fun?"

She didn't respond right away. After taking a moment to ponder how to start she straightened up and interlaced her fingers at the nape of his neck. He observed her while scooting her yet an inch closer.

"Actually, Fischer made me think about something tonight…" She hesitated, wondering why she couldn't come up with the right words.

"Yes? You know, I am quite good at reading you, but you still have to vocalise some of your thoughts." He grinned barefaced.

"That is actually what I was going to talk to you about. Thanks for the opening."

He seemed interested now, keeping silent and waiting for her to continue.

"Fischer asked me, if it bothered me that you are somehow able to read my every perception. I answered it did not, or well, at least not so much. But then I wondered…Does it bother you? I mean don't you get bored sometimes, always knowing what to expect? Because I do recall you saying that I am the most predictable person you know. Plus…"

He didn't let her finish the sentence. First he kissed her lips, a kiss laced with assurance then he responded by simply saying no.

She looked at him, awaiting further explanation, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it doesn't. You amaze me, everyday anew. Maybe my being able to predict you is a sign of reliance and trust. Maybe it shows that I understand you that well, that we understand each other that well."

Lisbon blushed and smiled sheepishly at him: "You're such a sap."

He simply looked at her lovingly. He contained himself even though he could have told her that her response was simply a sign of insecurity. That she said this because she didn't know how to concede that she loved him being like that with her. That would just confuse her and although he loved even more when she was irritated and unsure how to handle a situation, he had the feeling that this was important to her.

"Does this mean you believe me then?"

She cuddled closer, if that was even possible, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hm…I am not quite sure. I think I need you to convince me a bit more. Any ideas?"

"Well, I could try…" He stopped abruptly and lifted himself up, steadying her safely in his arms. Jane carried her upstairs and laid her gently on their bed. He then climbed on top of her and kissed her urgently.

It did not take Lisbon long to get rid of his shirt and he swiftly ditched her silky blouse. Within minutes they had discarded all of their clothing.

It is safe to say that Jane managed to convince her without any lingering doubt.

2

* * *

The following day Jane and Lisbon were headed to the Italian restaurant "Da Capo", where they would meet the Rigsbys. Lisbon was nervous and therefore pretty quiet during the previous hours. Jane asked, his gaze directed at the road ahead: "You pretty nervous, huh?"

She nodded: "A little, maybe."

"Calm down. Van Pelt was voting for this all along, she even opened a pool. And Wayne, he is not going to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Sure. Still…I don't know if I can act differently around them than I have all those years. it'a going to feel weird. I don't know what they expect." She frowned, wondering if he'd understand.

"Why would we act any different? We are still the same, Teresa. Just be yourself."

She wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut as they entered the parking lot of the restaurant. Lisbon spotted Rigsbys car and was suddenly looking forward to seeing their old friends.

After they greeted each other and had found a nice place inside, Van Pelt looked at them, curiously: "So…How did this," she motioned her finger from Jane to Lisbon, "happen after all?"

Jane, knowing that Lisbon had dreaded this moment, jumped in: "Well, let me tell you. It was an extraordinarily romantic play on my account. You see, I illegally boarded an airplane and confessed my love for Lisbon here in front of hundreds of people. In the end each and everyone had shed some tears.."

Lisbon disrupted him, before he started inventing things: "That's very exaggerated. No one cried. Plus, you forgot the part where you were discharged by two officers. Nonetheless, I agree on the romantic part."

Jane smiled happily, touching her cheek. Somehow he was pretty much obsessed with touching her. He couldn't go a long time without feeling her smooth skin and being close enough to hear her breathing, it was ridiculous. Ridiculous but wonderful.

Rigsby, already busy with his pizza, said nonchalantly: "Isn't it a bit weird that you still call each other by your last names?"

Jane grinned smugly: "Not all the time." In that exact moment, Lisbon aimed a kick towards his shin and from his hissing and swearing she could tell that she had hit her aim.

A bit offended he mumbled something unintelligible.

When they had finished their meal, they had talked about most of what was going on in their lives since they did not work at the CBI anymore.

Lisbon, already slightly tipsy, cautiously moved her foot up to Janes shin and began playing footsie. Jane made a shocked sound since he did not expect her to act so boldly but let it happened nonetheless. When he grinned mischievously at her, she blushed a deep shade of red but continued anyway.

Jane mustered that she had changed quite a lot. In fact she... Before he could finish his thought, she had travelled up his lower leg and came dangerously close to some more sensitive parts. He gasped soundless and suddenly was very aware of the heat in the room.

Jane stood up a bit too sudden so that Van Pelt frowned, but they agreed that it was already quite late and they were pretty tired, too. They bid farewell and promised each other to keep in contact before Lisbon and Jane took their seats in the car and drove off. They only managed to pull around one corner until Jane stopped the car at the side of the road and started kissing Lisbon hungrily.

He groaned into her mouth, asking for entrance and she granted it willingly.

His hands roamed her body and soon he had found his way under her shirt which was only seconds ago plugged tightly in her jeans.

His soft fingers touching her warm skin made Lisbon shiver. When he started unbuttoning her shirt, eager to take this to the next step, she drew back. Softly she stroked his blonde hair and smiled: "Don't you think we should continue this at home?"

He shook his head and once again kissed her, but this time only shortly.

"I do not, because that would mean we would have to break several traffic rules on our way. I would also not consider the speed limitations."

He looked at her questioningly.

She hesitated but then said: "Ah, what the hell. Drive. Fast!"

And so he did.

When they arrived at Lisbon's apartment, Jane rushed to her side of the car and opened her door. She was only able to stand up since he picked her up easily and within seconds they were at the door.

He pushed her against it and kissed her feverishly. He kissed her mouth, moved to her cheek and then put light open mouthed kisses onto the soft skin at her neck. Smart as he was, he had used this distraction to open her blouse completely without her noticing.

He had already reached the rim of her lacy, black bra when she panted: "Get us…inside… Jane…Please. The keys.."

He obeyed and fished with trembling hands for the keys. He felt as if it took ages until he had managed to open the door.

"Finally!" She pouted and was all over him again.

Lisbon was quite sure that they would not make it upstairs so she mumbled in between hot kisses: "living room. Now!"

He did as he was told and got rid of his shirt, before bending down to her. As she looked up at him, she couldn't believe that the sight of his naked, toned body made her suck in the air heavily each time anew. How could it be that she did not get used to this no matter how often she had seen this pleasant picture already?

She sighed.

As always he managed to make her lose all control over her body and had her shivering and trembling so heavily that she started to feel weightless and jauntily. Again and again.

Afterwards as they lay cuddling on the fluffy carpet protected from the chilly air by a blanket, she drew little circles on his chest.

He moved his and up and down her slender upper body and breathed calmly.

"I could stay here and like this forever." He murmured into her wavy, thick hair.

"Me too." She sighed and looked up at him, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

3

* * *

She loved Jane, she really did. But when he was utterly bored no one could be around him too long without getting a nervous breakdown, not even she.

And the fact that they were currently trapped in Lisbon's work car without any possible escape didn't make things easier.

They were on their way to a crime scene that was too close to consider taking a plane but too far away for it to be a short ride in the car.

Jane tapped his feet to the music coming from the radio and was engaged in watching her face intently without blinking or moving for the last 20 minutes.

Suddenly another driver changed the traffic lane without flashing the lights which made Lisbon honk furiously. She then yanked her head around and stared at Jane: "Would you please stop that? You are annoying me!"

She practically yelled at him.

He raised his hands defensively and said: "Uh Sorry? I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't" came the grunting response.

There was a short silence and Lisbon almost started hoping he'd come to the conclusion that he needed to keep it down unless he wanted to sleep on the couch tonight. Naturally, he didn't.

"Let's play a game!" he suggested blithely.

"Whatever." she responded.

"Okay. I suggest we ask each other questions. There are no taboo questions and we definitely have to answer."

Surprised, she looked up to see his sparkling eyes: "You really want to do that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean we can decide how we want to play. And if one of us wants to end the game then that's okay for me."

"Okay." She said, still not fully convinced. Since when did Patrick wanted to **answer** questions about himself without making up weird stuff along the way?

"I'll start with an easy one: What instrument did you play back in high school?"

"Ah. Now I know what this is about." She grinned, starting to like this.

"Wait, before you answer: My guess is that you really did play trumpet but wouldn't admit it. It was only helpful that you were resting your head on my shoulder while we were dancing so that you didn't have to look at me."

She blushed remembering that night perfectly well.

"It is no use if you are answering your questions yourself."

He nodded: "Well that's true. Won't happen again…" he looked at her, "Wait! You didn't deny my guess. So it's true?"

She blushed several shapes darker which was enough for him to know he guessed right.

"Whatever. It's my turn now: When you were still with the carnival, did you do a sommersault or a flic-flac? And can you still do that?"

"Interesting question. If I may remark though, you asked me two things. But I won't be strict and answer both: I did do both of those although I am not sure I still can, but I'd try if you like! Oh, I also threw knives, one of the cool kids at the carnie taught me."

Lisbon laughed: "Definitely not after that stunt you pulled at the airport. You are just going to break both your legs! And the thing with the knives is kind of scary."

He grinned and nodded: "hm... My turn again: Your first love."

"Ah. I knew that one would come. That was Jake Henderson in high school. It was rather late, though. I think it was about the age of 15. Nothing big, we met at a party, I didn't want to go home since my dad did not have a good day and he was there for me. Actually, he stayed with me the whole night."

"Ah now, that's cute!" Jane smiled at her, "I would have stayed, too."

"I know."

He kissed her on the cheek but she swatted him away: "Seriously Jane, I am driving."

"Sorry, Dear."

4

* * *

Some rays of sunlight crawled through the blinds into the little bedroom of the airstream. Lisbon wrinkled her nose, sighed and cracked her eyes open. At first she wondered why she was lying in Janes silver bucket and did not wake up in her own apartment but it soon came too her: Usually they stayed at her place but last night they had to endure a long and straining briefing from Abbott. Jane did not really pay any attention, as always, but concentrated on Lisbon and on his hand that was softly wandering up and down her thigh. She looked at him aghast but wouldn't move her leg away. She still tried to focus but that was nearly impossible as his touch send shivers through her entire body.

She looked around scared anyone might have noticed Janes movements underneath the table but no one did.

He had started to caress her inner thigh now, drawing light circles on the soft fabric of her trousers.

The arousal shot throughout her body and Lisbon wondered how one man could make her feel like this everytime he touched her. In fact it was a feeling she had never felt before. Every time it made her lose all control. Right now for example she did not even hear Abbott talking. It was as if she was in another world and Jane, the bastard, knew exactly what he was doing to her which he showed with the smug grin that he flashed her.

After the briefing ended, Lisbon couldn't get out of the office fast enough and since they did not even manage to get into the car to drive home they simply stayed at the airstream which was conveniently parked in the parking lot of the FBI.

When she remembered the night before a small smile crept onto her face and she started stroking Jane's chest who was lying close to her, still fast asleep.

She cuddled closer and watched his chest rising and falling in a steady, drowsy rhythm.

That's when she fell asleep again.

The second time she woke up on that morning it had nothing to do with the sunlight. Jane was peppering kisses all over her body and murmured things like 'wake up sleepy head' in between. She grumbled, not fully awake yet and turned around. Her back now resting against his chest. He drew her closer, pushed some of her stray strands aside and began to kiss his way up from her neck to the corner of her mouth.

Finally she responded: "Morning to you too."

He had eventually convinced her to kiss him back so that he mumbled into her mouth: "Coffee's on the night stand."

That was enough for her to end the kiss abruptly, push herself up on one elbow and take a sip from the steaming cup.

Coffee and Jane. This might just be her notion of perfectness.

"Want to shower before breakfast?" he had pushed up her shirt and caressed her flat stomach.

"If you join me?" She did not need to ask twice.


End file.
